Gilbert Arizona Temple
Overview The Gilbert Arizona Temple was the fourth temple built in Arizona, following the Mesa Arizona Temple (1927), the Snowflake Arizona Temple (2002), and The Gila Valley Arizona Temple (2010). During the month-long public open house of the Gilbert Arizona Temple, 407,020 guests toured the facility. Local media covered the event including a 30-minute prime-time special produced by one news station. President Thomas S. Monson presided at the dedication of the Gilbert Arizona Temple, but at his request, the prayer in the first dedicatory session was offered by President Henry B. Eyring, first counselor in the First Presidency. Temple History On May 15, 2012, hundreds of spectators gathered to the Gilbert Arizona Temple to witness the raising of the gold-leafed angel Moroni statue atop the single central spire. Numerous students, who attend a grade school across the street from the temple, gathered in the school parking lot that day with their families. As Moroni began his flight, a large group of middle school students created a spiritually poignant moment as they broke into song, singing the Primary favorite I Love to See the Temple.1 Groundbreaking Ceremony On Saturday, November 13, 2010, Elder Claudio R. M. Costa of the Presidency of the Seventy presided over the groundbreaking ceremony for the Gilbert Arizona Temple where thousands crowded on site to witness the first ceremonial shovelfuls of dirt. The temple is expected to be completed in approximately two years. Temple District Maricopa County (Southeast) # Chandler Arizona Stake # Chandler Arizona East Stake # Chandler Arizona South Stake # Chandler Arizona West Stake # Gilbert Arizona Stake # Gilbert Arizona Gateway Stake # Gilbert Arizona Greenfield Stake # Gilbert Arizona Highland East Stake # Gilbert Arizona Highland West Stake # Gilbert Arizona Higley Stake # Gilbert Arizona San Tan Stake # Gilbert Arizona Seville Stake # Gilbert Arizona Stapley Stake # Gilbert Arizona Superstition Springs Stake # Gilbert Arizona Val Vista Stake # Gilbert Arizona Williams Field Stake # Gilbert Arizona YSA Stake # Mesa Arizona Alma Stake # Mesa Arizona Boulder Creek Stake # Mesa Arizona Desert Ridge Stake # Mesa Arizona Eastmark Stake # Queen Creek Arizona Stake # Queen Creek Arizona Central Stake # Queen Creek Arizona East Stake # Queen Creek Arizona North Stake # Queen Creek Arizona Ocotillo Stake # Queen Creek Arizona South Stake # Queen Creek Arizona West Stake # Tempe Arizona South Stake # Tempe Arizona West Stake Pinal County Stakes # Casa Grande Arizona Stake # Maricopa Arizona Stake # San Tan Valley Arizona Stake # San Tan Valley Arizona North Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include: Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Arizona * Arizona List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Gilbert Arizona Temple On May 15, 2012, hundreds of spectators gathered to the Gilbert Arizona Temple to witness the raising of the gold-leafed angel Moroni statue atop the single central spire. Numerous students, who attend a grade school across the street from the temple, gathered in the school parking lot that day with their families. As Moroni began his flight, a large group of middle school students created a spiritually poignant moment as they broke into song, singing the Primary favorite I Love to See the Temple. Category:2008 Category:2014 Category:Gilbert Category:Arizona Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:Maricopa